Lucy : Fairy Tail's Resident Streaker
by ambii29
Summary: Time after time again, Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail finds herself in her birthday suit in public more often than she should. This is usually the effect of a certain fire dragon slayer being around. One day Lucy finds herself uncaring, and decides not to cover up. She has finally gotten use to being naked in her partner's company.
1. Chapter 1

Stopping in the middle of telling her white-haired guild mate how much of an awesome cook she was, the blonde wizard let out a high-pitched scream as soon as she felt the wave of cold air trickle across her body - in every crook and cranny. In an instant, everybody in the guild hall had their eyes glued to the celestial mage and it wasn't due to the sound that was coming out of her throat, or the fight scene going on behind her.

Natsu and Gray had been in their usual battle stances, shouting extremities back and forth amongst one another. Lucy had heard their fight start and simply chose to ignore it while she enjoyed the strawberry pancakes that were plated in front of her. She was in a great mood; she had got another chapter done in her novel and had recently got back from a job that had enough reward money to pay her rent for the next three months. Or at least it would have been enough if the notorious Team Natsu hadn't destroyed half of the village they were trying to help. Now there was probably just enough for two months, but that was enough to keep the blonde's mood raised.

Ignoring the fight, however, probably was not the best idea. For, if Lucy had been paying the slightest bit of attention, and not fantasizing about the bubble bath she would take later on that night, then she might have heard Gray say something about the flame brain being weak. And if she had heard that insult, she might have seen how Natsu's ego took such a direct hit and, better yet, how he retaliated.

Of course the end result was Natsu throwing a ball of fire straight towards the ice mage, who of course dodged the attack at the last minute. And, as per usual with her luck, the fire ball managed to directly hit Lucy who was seated at the bar. For once she was minding her own business, staying out of the guild's ridiculous fights, and yet she was so unfortunate to have been sitting straight behind Gray.

That was when Lucy let out that terrifying scream that made everyone feel as though they were apart of a horror movie. The fireball didn't cause her to go flying across the guild hall. It didn't even touch her skin. But it did manage to burn off every article of clothing off of her body. Her arms were desperately trying to cover her body as the whole guild looked at her with wide eyes and a few toothy grins.

"Lucy, why'd you decide to get naked?" Natsu had his eyebrow raised and looked at his partner with utmost confusion. "It couldn't possibly have been that hot, the popsicle was standing right behind you!" He let out a small chuckle at Lucy's antics, still not putting two and two together.  
The look she gave the pink haired wizard came very close to matching the Tatania Glare. She didn't even need to try to look scary, Lucy was so angry that her glare would be enough to stop anybody in their tracks. "Natsu, you idiot!" she yelled out just as Mira threw a t-shirt dress over her naked body.

Natsu's look didn't alter from being thoroughly confused while the blonde wizard got out of her chair to stomp towards him. She let out a heavy huff while give her partner the infamous Lucy Kick, making him see stars after landing quite a bit aways.


	2. Chapter 2

The ground was shaking and the air was instantly chilled as Gray had just sent another icy attack towards the giant beaver that was thrashing about. Team Natsu had taken a new job that offered an incredibly high reward - enough to pay Lucy's rent for 4 months, even after being split! The job, however, wasn't a trip in the park. Of course, that would explain why the reward was so high.

Apparantly, the village of Gorgeon that filed the request was having a bit of a problem keeping their home town clean lately. People have been littering like crazy and the pollution had reached a toxic level. It was so bad that the animal who were drinking from the local river had started to mutate and were attacking the villagers! Team Natsu had decided it was best to split up.

Erza, Wendy, Charle, and Happy took on cleaning up the town and river while Gray, Natsu, and Lucy took on all of the mutated animals. Although Erza loves a good fight, she was not happy with Grazy and Natsu. They decided to duke it out at the train station (Natsu was trying to avoid the "death vehicle" and walk himself there and Gray was not having it), and during their fight, Gray had thrown Natsu head-first into the train conductor. They all ended up having to walk and were banned from the train station for two weeks. So as punishment, Erza decided they could handle the creatures on their own.

"I wasn't even apart of your fight!" Lucy whined as she dodged the tree that came flying her way, sent from the giant-sized beaver. The three wizards had managed to get rid of all of the animals except for this one, which just happened to be the biggest. "Why am I being punished too?" The celestial wizard had been crying ever since Erza left them to fend for themselves.

The ice-make wizard was exhausted and just wanted to finish off the last one so he could get away from his teammate's whining and take a nap. "Ice-make Lance!" The attack hit the beaver straight on and sent him falling backwards. The crash of the monster-like beaver hitting the ground was so forceful it caused the whole forest to shake.

The ground was cracking all around and the unlucky blonde was too distracted with her cries that she didn't notice the earth underneath her had split in two. Falling into the crack, her screams just got louder. "Hey Lucy, what are you doing down there?" Natsu called out to her. The girl wanted to scream at him for being so dense but she was way too busy trying to hold onto whatever it was that her hand had grabbed onto.

Gray gave a scoff. "Natsu, you idiot," he started while he head towards the creature who was laying on the ground, "just help her up while I tie this one up."

Lucy was thankful when she felt the hands that grabbed onto her arms and started pulling her upwards, but something didn't feel right. The celestial wizard looked down and there was a sharp stick that was sticking out of the earth and was threatening to rip her tube top in two if she continued going upwards. "Natsu, wait!" she tried yelling towards him, but Natsu, being Natsu, wasn't listening and continued pulling his friend out of the hole she was in.

 _ **RIPPPPP**_

The force of Lucy being pulled up was too much and the fire dragon slayer fell backwards, with the girl landing right on top of him. Gray had just put an ice restraint around the beaver when he started to head back to see if Natsu needed any help with pulling Lucy up when he started to topple over laughing at the sight that was infront of him. "Gah, Luce, you're heavy. Will you just get up already?"

Lucy was blushing furiously and was ready to slap her teammate silly, but of course that would make her lose what little coverage she had. Her shirt had been ripped off and her bare chest was being pressed against Natsu's bare chest because, of course, he was only wearing his vest which he had opened. "Nastu, you idiot!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahh, I can finally relax!" Lucy called out to no one as she slipped inside of her bathtub, dropping the towel that was covering her body onto the floor beside her. It had been a long day at the guildhall celebrating Erza's birthday. That girl was beyond high-maintenance and the celestial wizard had spent all of her time and energy on planning the party that she was barely even able to enjoy it.

The blonde girl was just happy she could finally sit back and vege out for a few minutes. She had prepared a bubble bath and even lit a few candles to help destress. The warm water was putting her whole body at ease; it was definitely well needed.

Just as she was about to close her eyes and soak up the entire feeling, her moment was ruined.

"LUCY!"

The bathroom door slammed open and in came none other than her pink-haired friend. He looked around the whole room and was about to walk out until he actually looked down into the bathtub to see a rather pissed off celestial wizard. "Natsu, what the hell are you doing here!"

"Oh, I noticed that you didn't get a chance to eat any cake," the fire-dragon said while scratching the back of his head, "so I thought I'd bring you a piece!"

The blonde simply sighed. She was very grateful for the act; however, this is not the first time that her friend has barged in on her naked. It had to have been well above twenty by now and she was fed up with it.

Lucy was too exhausted to even care about the situation. "Thank Natsu," she said, standing up from her relaxing bath - without the towel. Natsu's eyes went wide and he just stood there with his mouth open as the naked girl walked past him and to the kitchen. "Come on, aren't you gonna eat with me?" Her voice was calm and uncaring.

The dragon slayer shook his head and followed after her. "Yeah.. uh sure."

 **Next chapter will be all NaLu, don't worry.**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu swallowed down his cake with much trouble. His eyes were still wide as he stared at his naked teammate who was so casually eating her own slice of the strawberry cake. He had caught more than a few glimpses of her body before, she was worse than Gray sometimes when it came to keeping her clothes on, but this was a different ballgame. The fire dragonslayer was not, by any means, use to sitting so comfortably with someone who was in their birthday suit.

Gathering up courage, Natsu tried to act as normal as possible. "Um… Luce?" he questioned, trying to keep a straight face while his friend looked up at him. She gave a sort of questioning grunt since her mouth was full of the cake she was consuming. "Are you going to get dressed?"

The blonde girl looked down at her body and sighed heavily. She ate the last bite that was left on her plate before standing, not noticing how her friend had his eyes glued to her bare chest. "I guess I should, huh?" she managed to get a little chuckle in. She looked around the room and then headed towards her dresser.

Throwing on an oversized shirt that Natsu had left, she turned back to him. "I'm probably just gonna head to bed. Are you staying?" she asked him tiredly as she went to turn the kitchen light off.

The pink-haired teenager was still in some state of shock. His best friend had just been naked this whole time and she didn't even smack him for seeing her body! For some reason, he was feeling very warm inside and he felt a twitch in his lower abdomen. Natsu just shrugged it off, knowing he had to keep his composure, "Sure!"

Lucy walked past him, grabbing his hand and guiding him into the bedroom almost lazily. Man, she must really be tired, Natsu thought to himself as he followed behind her. He shut the bedroom door closed behind him and watched as the celestial wizard crawled into her bed with nothing on but one of his t-shirts. Watching her seemed to spark a fire within that he had never felt before.

Natsu flicked the light switch off and then stripped down to his boxers before climbing into the bed along side of his friend. He watched her turn towards him as he got under the blankets, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted. The fire wizard's eyes traced over her resting face and couldn't help but furrow his brows. Has she always been this beautiful?

He brought his rough hands up to her face, cupping her cheek. Lucy's eyes opened weakly, and she took notice to the way her best friend was looking at her as if he had never seen her before. She simply smiled; she knew how Natsu's mind worked, regardless of how crazy he was. "You finally figured it out," she muttered, "took you long enough."

Natsu was shocked. How had she known? Had she felt the same butterflies that he was feeling? How long had she felt this? He didn't know what to say, the only thing he could think about was how soft her lips looked. I wonder what they taste like… And with that thought, the pink-haired man brought his lips down on her own.

She smiled into the kiss, she wanted this for so long but she never imagined she would have to have eaten a piece of cake naked in order to get him in this position. She broke away from the kiss as a tear slid down her cheek.

Worry spread across the dragonslayer's face. "Lucy, I'm sorry," he started babbling, "I just thought… well I wasn't thinking… oh, don't cry!"

A weak laugh slipped through her lips. She was too exhausted to fully explain her feelings like she should, maybe tomorrow. "Natsu, you idiot," she smiled at him, slowly closing her eyes shut as she draped an arm around her best friend and snuggled into him.


End file.
